


The essence of existing

by OutOfMyWindow



Category: Jean-Paul Sartre - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Betrayal, Daddy!Satre, Existentialism, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Philosophy, Poly, but not really, friendship?, whipped!Simone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyWindow/pseuds/OutOfMyWindow
Summary: The proposition that existence precedes essence (French: l'existence précède l'essence) is a central claim of existentialism, which reverses the traditional philosophical view that the essence (the nature) of a thing is more fundamental and immutable than its existence (the mere fact of its being). To existentialists, human beings—through their consciousness—create their own values and determine a meaning for their life because the human being does not possess any inherent identity or value. That identity or value must be created by the individual. By posing the acts that constitute them, they make their existence more significant.-Wikipedia
Relationships: Satre/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	The essence of existing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: intellectuals, don't like don't read

.........why?


End file.
